This document relates to data processing in a digital subscriber line environment. DSL or xDSL is a family of technologies that provide digital data transmission over the wires of a local telephone network.
xDSL technologies, e.g., ADSL G.992.1, ADSL2plus G.992.5, VDSL2 G.993.2, vectored VDSL2 G.993.2 and G.993.5 (“G” referring to an ITU-T recommendation), are applied for high speed Internet services. During network upgrades, new generation technology (e.g., VDSL2 or vectored VDSL2) may be deployed to provide higher data rates to subscribers. While typical downstream service rates for ADSL2plus are up to 16 Mbit/s, vectored VDSL2 can provide 100 Mbit/s. In case new systems or technology generations are introduced, it is beneficial that the new service can coexist with legacy technology and legacy subscribers without any detrimental impact on the service quality (e.g., data rate).